


Fox on the run

by JaccDied



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, One Night Stands, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaccDied/pseuds/JaccDied
Summary: Peter already had his share of adventures and fun flying around the Halcyon system.At 35 years old, as he cleaned glasses in a bar in the dying town of Edgewater, he thought that his youth, the time to have fun and experiment, was over and an already finished chapter of his life.But of course, he was wrong.Maybe following an attractive but dangerous looking twink to this his spaceship for the night hadn't been his brightest idea.Following him and his crew around the system and falling down a rabbit hole of new and old feelings was even less bright.But you never know where jumping on a ship with a complete stranger might bring you, right?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Fox on the run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). Log in to view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapter's plot is heavily inspired by the original fanfiction, but as I'm writing down a general plot outline, I can already say it won't last.  
> Also lmao, Outer Worlds AU nobody asked for-  
> Also disclaimer for all my trans brothers, I used both female and male terms for Stiles' junk, so if you're sensitive on that kind of things, I would reccomend you to avoid reading this story.
> 
> Also, this story has a spotify playlist (which inspired most of the plot-) [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1k8pGNsaucRtjppur6OwPe?si=OD26Vn4KTq-v7dyaYaDIJA)

Edgewater. 

A town that was somehow colorful and dreary in equal measure. A place so full of the Board's capitalist spirit not even the damn graves were free. 

Dirty, diseased, and almost entirely cut off from the rest of the system.

Coming back to Edgewater after five years felt strange, like a journey back in time.  
The city hadn't really changed, maybe just gotten a bit more rusty, aged a little but other than that, it was as sad as he remembered.  
And the people were as just as sad as the town, but at least they didn't recognize him, didn't see Mieczyslaw in his face, treated him like a stranger, an outsider.

He was happy about it, being one of the most wanted outlaws in the system didn't make going around like a normal person easy.  
One of the most noticeable changes was the bar being open and active again, Stiles remembered it staying closed for so many years when he lived there, Talia Hale, the owner, had taken years to mourn her brother's disappearance.

He entered the bar and he immediately had a few eyes on him. The bar was half empty but somehow the stares were just as piercing as the ones he could get in a full one.  
Before they could start to get uncomfortable, he walked to the counter, sitting down on one of the stools.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked from near him.

Stiles had to stop himself from just straight up drooling all over the counter. He had seen some cuties while flying around the system but this guy was definitely in his top 5.  
Not only was he gorgeous, with his defined jaw and piercing blue eyes, he had an aura of wildness around him that made him just look misplaced in that stupid town.

Handsome face noticed him staring and chuckled, a sound from the gods themselves, and smirked just a little, continuing to clean one of the glasses.

"Sir?" Ok, maybe he staring too long at beautiful people wasn't exactly the best way to approach them.

"Oh... uh... what do you suggest?" He replied, looking all over the bar but avoiding the guy's face.

"Well, usually the inhabitants enjoy beer, plain and simple. But you look more like the vodka type, smooth and classy but still affordable"

"I'm not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or not" Stiles grinned, letting his eyes roam further than the handsome stranger's face "But vodka it is, then"

The bartender was quick to place a small shot glass filled to the brim of clear liquid in front of him.

"So, I get you don't usually get a lot of outsiders?" Stiles briefly looked around the bar, noticing the few people that were still stealing glances towards him.

"No, Edgewater is pretty isolated. And it really isn't a tourist spot" He picked up a glass and started cleaning it, and Stiles for a minute thought he was actually gonna drop his glass from being distracted by the attractive stranger's arm working.

"Uh, yeah, I kinda figured it wasn't" Stiles gulped the vodka down, letting it burn the back of his throat "There isn't really much around here"

"Then what brings you here?" And there was that smirk again. An expression that truly made Stiles believe that the man wanted to eat him in all the ways possible.

"Just exploring, seeing new stuff..." He vaguely replied, playing with the glass, passing a finger on its edge and tilting it a little.

"Like a run down company town?"  
He had to repress a snorted laugh at that. Seriously, where had this guy been when he used to live in Edgewater?

"Any new place is worth exploring. Even the boring and sad ones might have some hidden gems, you never know"

"Are you talking about me or something else?" And before Stiles could even protest, he added with a wicked grin "Don't think I didn't notice"

"Don't flatter yourself too much" This time he actually snorted, trying so hard not to smile "People don't always stare only at beautiful things."

"So you think I'm beautiful?" "Did you even listen- Well, maybe."

"You aren't that bad yourself, wanderer" He was gonna melt, he was so gonna melt for this way too handsome stranger and he wasn't even ashamed of it.

"Oh, please, do not undersell me. I'm the best this town has ever seen" He leaned his chin on one hand, trying his hardest to look confident.

"Maybe. But are you the best I've ever seen?"

"Considering you live in this town, probably" He immediately bit back, stealing a full laugh from the gorgeous bartender.

"Since you said you like travelling around and exploring, you must have a lot of interesting stories"

"Well, of course. I've travelled through this system and many others" He did a small eye roll "People like me always have a lot of stories, interesting or not"

"Care to share some?" He leaned a bit over the counter and Stiles felt like he could faint right there, on the spot.

He shook his head, hesitating a bit before adding "My stories aren't exactly... safe for most people's ears, not the kind of stuff you say in public"

"Oh, interesting. Then maybe in private?" If Stiles would've been even in the slightest unsure about the bartender flirting with him at that point, that was the sentence that would've made it two thousand times more real in his mind.

"If you come to my ship, I can tell you everything you'd like to hear" He almost purred, making sure that handsome face was watching him as he licked his lips.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes, but consider yourself lucky, beside me and my crew, not many people get to see the inside of my ship"

"Take your secrets seriously, uh?"

"Very"

"I guess I'll get to enjoy them myself, then"

"Oh, once you get inside my ship you'll enjoy a lot more than a couple stories..." He wiggled his eyebrows a bit, as if the sentence wasn't already cheesy enough on itself.

"I bet I will." He almost laughed, catching the brief hint of seriousness in the outsider's eyes.

"At what time do you get off?"

"An hour or so." He looked up at the clock

"I can wait till then" He calmly answered, pressing down the desire to smile and be excited that this handsome stranger had actually agreed to come back to his ship for the night.

"But, in the meanwhile" He took the bottle of vodka, throwing it in the air a bit before filling his glass once more.

"Oh, but thank you. What a gentleman" He laughed before downing his second shot.

They had barely made it back to the ship, stopping way too many times to lean against a tree and any other available surface to just make out and grind against eachother, too busy being horny to even care if someone saw them.  
And when they finally made it inside the ship it hadn't gone any better, with Peter slamming him against the wall of the hallway to his bedroom several times.

Before he could even really realise what was happening, they were already in his bedroom and he was bouncing slightly after being dropped into the bed, soon finding himself trapped under the older man.

While they were still kissing, warm hands travelled under his clothes, sliding up to his chest and snaking around his waist.

"Oh fuck..." He gasped, throwing his head backwards from the kiss when Peter's thumb found his left nipple, lightly brushing over it.  
"That sensitive, captain?" Peter smirked, pressing over it harder.

"Very, very fucking sensitive" He whimpered when the hands left his skin to instead bunch the fabric of his shirt up and over his head, slightly leaning over his chest.

"Very?" Peter looked up from his torso to meet Stiles' eyes, still sporting a grin on his face.  
"Yes, ve-OH!" He almost yelped when the older man leaned in and licked a stripe across his right nipple.

Peter smirked even more, taking pleasure in seeing the man beneath him squirm under his tongue and touches.

He dragged his hand up Stiles' ribcage again, pressing his thumb against the younger man's nipple once more.

"Argh- fuck- get your dick in me already-" He gasped out, arching his back slightly to lean into Peter's touches.

"You don't like my teasing?"

"Oh, I'd love it any other time but if you don't fuck me right now, I think I might die" Peter just straight up laughed at that and Stiles felt a little dumb for a few seconds, until the older man practically threw his shoes off and started dragging his pants and underwear down.

"Oh." He completely stopped once the clothes were bunched up at Stiles' knees.

"I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Stiles covered his face with his hands "Shit, I'm so so- What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He replied as he finished sliding Stiles' pants off.

"Why aren't you running away?" "Why would I?"  
"Stop answering my questions with questions!" He threw his hands in the air at that, a little bit frustrated by the lack of Peter's reaction.  
"I don't have any problems with it, if that's what you want to know"

"I thought you were-" He paused, biting his lip "Well, ok maybe I just assumed and I could've been wrong"

"What I am is a greedy and selfish man. I take everything my lovers can give me" He lightly brushed his thumb across his hip bone, making Stiles jerk under his touch "My sexuality doesn't matter"

Before Stiles could protest again, he leaned up and pressed him into a hot kiss, efficiently distracting him from thinking too hard about it.

While the younger man was still distracted by the kiss, he slowly reached for his own pants, the sound of the button popping and the zipper sliding down loud like gunshots in the mostly quiet room.

Peter parted from Stiles, sitting back to take his shirt off, throwing it with the rest of the discarded clothes on the floor.

He slipped his shoes off and quickly got rid of his pants and underwear as well. He then looked up at Stiles, who was staring so hard, lips slightly parted and all.

"I have the impression that you like what you're seeing but please, correct me if I'm wrong."

"I want it" The smaller man just whined, a needy little sound that made Peter want to drop any teasing and just give him whatever he desired.

"Oh really?" He blanketed over the younger man, making sure to lightly drag his cock against Stiles' impossibly wet folds, making him jump.

"Yes, really!" Stiles squirmed lightly, not sure if he wanted to shove away or against the other man.

"Fine, I'll give you what you want, then" He slid away from Stiles, so he could position himself better.

He grabbed hold of his cock and slowly but steadily entered the wet heat of Stiles' body, making the other man squirm and gasp.

"Oh fuck..." Stiles murmured from behind his own hand, with both of his eyes squeezed shut "Move."

He started slowly but steadily moving his hips, never moving too much away from the other's body, losing himself into the sensation and cute noises that Stiles was making.

After a while, Stiles snaked an arm around his neck, bringing him closer while with his other hand he lightly stroked his own dick.

Peter picked up his movements, alternating between quick stabs of his cock that had Stiles almost scream and slow rolls of his hips, which made the other man whine for more.

Before Stiles could even warn him verbally, Peter knew he was about to come by how the walls of his pussy were greedily clenching around him, making him groan every time he slammed back in.

And of course, just a bit after mumbling about being close, Stiles went stiff, moaning loudly, before going limp.

He slowly fucked him through it, feeling his own orgasm approaching.

"Out?" He managed to grunt out. Stiles lightly nodded not even opening his eyes to look at him.

He quickly pulled out, stroking himself only twice before coming on the younger man's lower stomach.

When he finished, he rolled off of Stiles, laying near him.

Stiles looked at him and mumbled "I swear that in five minutes I'll get up and get something to clean both of us with. But not now."

He just laughed, nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, big thanks to my beta (and emotional support) Darktaku, who not only read parts of this work multiple times, but also pushed me to continue writing it and helped me work our the details I was unsure about.  
> Also pls don't judge me for the amount of NSP covers in the playlist, I'm in love with Dan's voice hhhh  
> Tags will be added as I continue uploading (I haven't written a lot of chapters so you'll have to be patient as I write them in real time) and the plot will thicken, with lots of different romance dynamics


End file.
